


Day 23: Attending a Christmas Party

by Venusdoom3



Series: 25 Days of Stucky Christmas Challenge [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 days of Christmas challenge, Asgardian Liquor, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Drinking Games, M/M, Mild Voyeurism, Public Display of Affection, Ugly Sweaters, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: Bruce squints at them and laughs. "Thor got to you, too, huh?""Oh, yeah. We're feelin' good," Bucky says with a grin. "How 'bout you, doc?""I'm feeling no pain," Bruce says, resting a hand on Natasha's thigh, and Bucky doesn't miss the way her legs fall apart slightly at his touch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where the fuck this came from, but here it is.

"Bottoms up!"

"Chug! Chug! Chug!"

Bucky finishes his drink first, slamming the plastic cup onto the table and giving a full body shudder as the Asgardian alcohol reaches his stomach. Thor and Steve finish an instant later, and Steve groans as the liquid burns all the way down while Thor merely grins and crumples the cup in his mammoth hand.

"Well done, brother Barnes! For defeating me in battle, I shall offer you–"

"Whoa, whoa, there!" Tony swoops in, steering Thor away from the two soldiers with an arm around his broad, sweater-clad shoulders, although they still hear Tony: "No need to bequeath your kingdom or Lady Jane's honor or something just because you're demi-sloshed."

"He ain't the only one," Steve says, leaning heavily against Bucky, who wraps both arms around him and kisses his temple.

"That Asgardian moonshine or whatever the hell he calls it is good stuff."

"You'd know; you drank enough of it." Steve rubs the tip of his nose against Bucky's. "This's the first time I've seen you drunk since '43."

"Same."

"Christ, are you two _old_!" Nat appears at their elbows, beaming, flushed, glassy-eyed, and breathtaking with her loose crimson curls spilling around her shoulders, wearing a green cardigan embedded with multicolored LED lights.

"Leave it to you to be the prettiest one at an ugly sweater party," Bucky says with a smile, charm dialed up to eleven, and Steve smacks him on the chest, right in the middle of the words _I'll be at the South Pole_. They might have considered wearing the two-person sweater if it wasn't in dire need of a cleaning after they spent entirely too much time "trying it on" the night before."Ow, ya fuckin' punk."

"I'm the only one here you're allowed to seduce." Steve laughs, clearly not offended, which is made all the more obvious when he continues, "unless you're seducing her for _both_ of us, in which case..."

"As oh my _God_ hot as that sounds," Nat says with a wink, waving at someone, "I doubt Bruce over there would be big on the idea."

They look across the room at Bruce, who's nursing a drink and sitting on a long, built-in velvet couch in a dimly lit nook off the main room, perfectly happy to take in the party from its fringe, as he often does.

Bucky flicks his eyebrows at the ceiling. "Hell, he could join. Might be fun."

"God, Buck, you're gonna get us into an orgy before the night's over," Steve says.

"If all goes well."

Nat smiles, running playful fingers down Bucky's arm and over Steve's chest. "I'm going to keep my big, green stud company," she says, turning away as she adds, "Come sit with us if you want."

They watch her walk away, her hips swaying, snug denim hugging all the right curves. "Damn," Bucky mutters appreciatively. "She gets _flirty_ when she drinks."

"Like someone else I know," Steve says, sliding his hands into Bucky's back pockets, an action that brings them flush against each other.

"Yeah," Bucky says, breathless, "you _are_ a flirt; you got that right."

"Not _me_ ," Steve laughs. " _You_ , you fuckin' jerk."

"Do not make me pin you to the wall and fuck you in front of all these people."

Steve opens his mouth to respond, but he pauses as a throng of partygoers passes by, led by Tony, who's bragging about the new robot he's designing that can diagnose minor illnesses and injuries and dispense medication if necessary. "C'mon, boys," he calls, gesturing for Bucky and Steve to join the group. "Show and tell starts in the lab in two minutes."

"Nuh-uh," Bucky purrs, turning in Steve's arms and lacing their fingers against his own stomach. "Let's go get comfortable."

They cross the main room, still dotted with the odd pair or small group of people enthralled with their own conversations or moving to the music or, in one case, passed out together in a chair. Bucky leads Steve, still plastered against his back and chuckling as he kisses wetly at the side of Bucky's neck, to the nook where Natasha and Bruce are curled up together, laughing and talking close to each other's ears.

"Knock knock," Bucky teases as he and Steve enter the dim alcove, which, judging by the bookcases lining the walls, functions as a reading nook.

"Hey, boys," Nat says, a seductive smile on her full lips, running her slim fingers through Bruce's dark, curly hair. He's wearing a sweater Nat almost certainly picked out for him; it's black, the chest bedecked with an image of two round, colorful ornaments, and below that reads, simply, the word _Balls_. "Didn't want to listen to Tony verbally fellate himself for half an hour?"

"As enticing as that sounds," Steve begins, but he loses his train of thought when Bucky pulls him onto the cushy, velvet-covered bench only a few feet from the other couple.

Bruce squints at them and laughs. "Thor got to you, too, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. We're feelin' _good_ ," Bucky says with a grin. "How 'bout you, doc?"

"I'm feeling no pain," Bruce says, resting a hand on Natasha's thigh, and Bucky doesn't miss the way her legs fall apart slightly at his touch. He's flushed with alcohol, too, his brown eyes heavy-lidded but sparkling with good cheer, and Bucky lets himself enjoy the view when Bruce's tongue sneaks out to wet his plush lips. "It doesn't take me quite as much as it does the two of you, though. Did he have you taking shots?"

Steve snorted. "Shots the size of those big red plastic cups out there."

"That oughtta do it, all right."

Bucky points at Bruce's sweater. "I like your balls, there, doc."

Bruce and Steve choke on air simultaneously, while Natasha merely smiles, smoothing her hand over Bruce's chest. "Yeah, I'd be willing to bet Bruce has the nicest balls in the room."

"Oh my God, _Natasha_ —"

"I don't know, Nat," Bucky says, shaking his head as he cuts his eyes toward Steve. "Stevie here has the prettiest balls I ever saw."

" _Jesus_ , Buck—"

"Have you seen many?" Natasha asks sweetly, and Bucky makes a face at her.

"Only ones that count are right here. And _fuck_ , are they beautiful." He gives Steve's crotch a gentle squeeze, and Steve somehow manages to gape at him and release a decidedly undignified string of giggles at the same time.

Bruce shakes his head at Steve, smiling wearily. "Ever wonder how the hell you ended up here?"

"Every fuckin' day, man."

They all laugh at that, and Nat takes the opportunity to climb into Bruce's lap, throwing her arms around his neck and squirming until she's ostensibly comfortable, although Bucky has a feeling her own comfort is secondary to teasing Bruce, who swallows hard and lets his hands rest on her hips. "So, tell us, guys," Nat says, her voice low and husky, "did the other sweater fit?"

"Mmm," Bucky replies as Steve's warm hand slips under his sweater and comes to rest on his lower back. "Yeah, it fit, with just enough room to spare."

"Just enough room for what?" The way a minxy little temptress like Natasha plays innocent as convincingly as she does should be considered an art form. Even Bruce stares at her with undisguised awe all over his face.

Glancing at Steve as if for permission, Bucky finds Steve's blue eyes dark with desire and unspoken consent. "For us to do exactly what you had in mind when you bought it."

Nat bats her eyelashes, still feigning naiveté. "What do you mean?"

Surprising everyone, Bruce fields that question, his fingers trailing along the waistband of her jeans and playing over the strip of bare flesh exposed where her sweater rides just slightly up in the back. "Even I know the answer to that," he says with a laugh. "All she talked about last night was the idea of you two naked in that sweater."

With a small gasp, Nat turns her full attention on Bruce. "Now, honey," she croons, "telling people things like that is how reputations get ruined."

"I'll show you how reputations get ruined." Bruce is clearly drunker than Bucky initially thought, because the Dr. Banner he knew would never behave this way in the presence of anyone other than Nat herself. Plunging one hand into Nat's thick scarlet waves, Bruce drags her down for a kiss, muffling her delighted moan with his lips, his free hand working at her buttons and pushing her cardigan off her shoulders, leaving her in just a red lace camisole.

"Holy shit," Bucky breathes, tearing his eyes away to look at Steve in shock. "That's _hot_."

Steve nods, licking his lips, which makes Bucky think about doing the same thing, so he does – leans right in and flickers his tongue against Steve's mouth. Steve responds by sliding to the floor on his knees and dragging Bucky down by the legs, close enough to the edge that by inserting himself between Bucky's legs and leaning over, Steve can reach Bucky's lips, which he does at great length. Breathless and dizzy with drink and lust, Bucky tips his head back, releasing a soft groan when Steve latches onto his throat; a similar sound from Nat prompts Bucky to open his eyes, and he finds Nat watching them, breathing heavily as Bruce kisses and sucks on the pale column of her throat, his strong hands roaming over red lace.

"Is this what you wanted, baby?" Bruce murmurs against Nat's throat just as Steve's teeth graze Bucky's collarbone, and Bucky moans aloud, watching Nat's eyes flicker between Steve, himself, and Bruce.

"Mm-hmm."

"She's more than just flirty when she drinks, then," Bucky rasps, and Bruce glances at him, grinning.

"She gets incredibly hot and bothered, too, don't you, gorgeous?"

Nearly panting, Natasha nods distractedly and rolls her hips against Bruce's crotch, and his forehead falls to rest on her chest as he loses his breath. As Steve wraps his fingers around Bucky's stiff cock, rubbing him roughly through his jeans, Bucky attempts to untangle the words inside his head, completely uncertain of what he plans to say but just drunk enough to say it anyway. Before he strings together a sentence, however, the room outside the little alcove seems to grow louder, and the four of them turn their heads as one to find the main room filling with people again, including Tony, who appears three sheets to the wind himself, sloshing liquid over his hand from the cup he's holding as he catches sight of them and heads in their direction.

Still kneeling on the floor, Steve picks up Nat's cardigan and stands to guide her arms into the sleeves, smiling at Bruce when he meets Steve's eyes with gratitude. Whatever spell they'd been under has broken, and the four of them disentangle and smooth themselves down just in time for Tony to reach them.

"What are you losers doing in the reading nook?" Tony hiccups, grimacing. "Come on. Thor and Jane are setting up Cards Against Humanity, and we need some nerds like you – not you, Widow, don't look at me like that – we need you three uptight gentlemen to provide some less scandalous options to choose from. Chop-chop, let's go!"

"Be right there, Tony," Steve says with a smile that looks much more sober than Bucky feels, and Tony nods, shuffling away, satisfied.

They're all quiet for a long moment before Nat breaks the silence, her head resting on Bruce's shoulder and her eyes closed. "Probably better this way," she murmurs, the ghost of a smile touching her lips. "As interesting as that was getting, I'd rather wake up tomorrow still respecting each other."

"She's sobering up," Bruce says with a chuckle. "The blood's coming back to her brain."

"Shut up, you."

"Come on," Steve says, rising and helping the others to their feet. At some point in the last twenty minutes or so, he somehow became much less inebriated than he had been. _Damn enhanced metabolism,_ Bucky laments, melting into Steve as he wraps an arm around Bucky's shoulders and leads him back to the larger festivities.

Some stones, Bucky decides as he accepts the brimming cup of water Steve hands him, are better left unturned.

**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are most appreciated, and I'm on [tumblr](http://venusdoom3.tumblr.com)!


End file.
